The present invention relates to a method of augmenting the length of the name of a file without changing the file management method of a computer system.
There is usually a limit to the length of a file name that can be managed by a computer system. Therefore, a file having a name with a length beyond the limit cannot be used. If a name whose length is beyond the limit is used for a file in a program, the portion of the name beyond the limit is neglected and the name may substantially coincide with that of another file.